The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to computer networks in which a data storage system maintains data for multiple host servers and concurrent users. The host servers run data processing applications that may be referred to as host applications. The data storage system may include one or more storage arrays, each of which may include a plurality of interconnected computing nodes that manage access to application data stored on tangible data storage drives. The computing nodes may present one or more logical production volumes of storage to the host applications. The production volumes are backed by the tangible data storage drives. The host servers may access host application data by sending IOs with reference to the production volumes. The computing nodes of the storage array implement the IOs by accessing the tangible data storage drives. A production site storage system may be paired with a backup site storage system for failover and recovery.